


Lost in Desire

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Lust, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: She wants and aches for him.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Lost in Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggyleads (nani1986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to **peggyleads** , hope you enjoy this little present.

Diana walks into the meeting room, Steve’s team of ARGUS are nearly all ready there.

She takes a seat where she can see Steve directly. She likes watching him direct others, to take command of his men and take charge. Etta sits next to her, and she greets her with a gentle smile. This mission they will undertake is delicate, and while she is leading the charge, Steve’s team will provide back up and they will be ready to assist in any way they may.

A few moments later, everyone’s in place. Steve stands and lights up a projector, she looks at the image and then at Steve, who has begun explaining the work they are about to do. She should listen well, she should pay close attention to what Steve’s talking about. Instead...

She stares at Steve’s eyes.

The light that comes from them, that screams ‘I am alive’ is something that never fails to draw her in. She loves his eyes, the way they grow soft during tender and loving moments, the way they darken and grow wide with lust and want.

One moment she loves the way he devours her with them, and the next she loves at how soft and loving they are. But she aches to see them darken, to see them blown wide with unrestrained passion and lust. She longs for to read his love in them, wants to see the way they shine with something darker to what others get to see. That part of him that is reserved for her and her alone.

She wants and aches for him.

Her face doesn’t move. There’s not a single twitch to give her away. Steve is talking and everyone’s attention is fixed on him, she looks from the corner of her eyes, no one is looking her way. Good, the last thing she needs is that people notice she’s being distracted by her own partner during a meeting of retcon. She sighs quietly, then does her best to pay attention. She fails.

Next she fixates on Steve’s lips as he speaks.

Those lips she loves so much. Those lips that slide against her own, who kiss and devour hungrily whatever she may offer. How she loves the feeling of them against her own skin, soft and sensual, Steve always manages to make them feel as soft caresses, tender touches even at the high of pleasure.

Ever generous with his mouth when he kisses every inch of her body. When he dives his head between her legs and brings her to ecstasy, easily and without hesitation. The way the glisten with her moisture when he finishes and offers her a grin.

It is then that she feels a pang of longing and her whole body heats up, she crosses her legs and reminds herself that this is not the moment.

And she still maintains her calm face and demeanor. She feels heat rise up, and looks again from the corner of her eyes, no one is looking. Good, and thankfully, Steve has not spoken to her nor asked her anything. She might be daydreaming, but she will not show anything that may reveal that to anyone.

She closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath and exhales. When she opens the back again, she does her best not to stare at Steve. She fails once more.  
His hands distract her next, those hands that offer comfort and pleasure in equal measure. How those rough hands touch her, treating her body like something that should be worshiped, like an artist molding something from clay. He is both sensual and tender.

They could be sexual too, when he brings her to her peak with nothing more than those fingers. Or how he holds her when she’s above him. She shivers, remembering well how Steve is quite skilled at pulling pleasure out of her as if he knew her body better than her.

Her heart is beating out of her chest. Longing grows and she nearly curses this meeting. She must have done something, for on her side, Etta leans and whispers quietly, “You okay Diana? You look a bit flushed.”

She turns and offers Etta a small smile, “I am, thank you.” Her heart beats loudly in her ears, her palms are a bit sweaty and she feels warmer. She knows her flush gave her away, so she drinks bit of the water that sit in front of her, hoping to cool down from within. It doesn’t work, her mind has other ideas.

Etta doesn’t speak, but gives her a tiny nod, “If you’re sure,” she says even if she looks a bit dubious about Diana’s well being.

“I am, thank you.” She thanks the Gods that it was Etta, at least, she knows when to back off. Anyone else noticing something would have them insist on the doctor seeing her. And how to say to someone who is not Steve, ‘It’s only lust’?

And from his hands, she moves to his body. That body that beneath his clothes, makes him look like a sculpture, elegant and strong. Not bulging, not thin, for her, it’s perfect. 

It’s a body that she enjoys, the weight of it above her. The strength of it beneath her. She would not mind being soldered to him, from head to toe. 

She wants to shake her head, and she wants to stand up and kiss Steve and drag him away. But she has not moved, her face has not changed from when Etta asked her question. She has her poker face on, and it’s a damn good one. At least, she doesn’t feel the heat she felt previously. 

Now, all she has to do is deal with this lust. Normally, she wouldn’t mind. But today she was at work, talking of rescuing hostages and it was not the place for this. And yet, here she was. She was sure that if she stepped on snow, she’d melt it.

She looks around carefully, pretending to stretch her neck. No one has noticed anything amiss. Even Etta, she’s furiously typing on her phone, paying attention to what Steve’s speaking and thankfully ignoring her.

And his voice. She’s been listening to him, even if she’s not paying attention. But she loves his voice, and she could spend her life just hearing him speak.

And she loves that voice even more when they are alone, when his tone lowers and is deeper, when it speaks of promises of love and passions. When he whispers things in her ear, be it a simple ‘Love you’ to an explicit desire in bed. Or out of it.

That voice that is hers and hers alone. And she’s quite greedy of it.

The meeting finishes, the rest of the day proceeds as usual. It is only when they are home, safe and sound and with a lock door, that she presses against Steve, pushing him against the door and says, “I’ve been wanting you all day.”

Steve grins, slow and feral. That spark of lust that she loves makes it into his eyes, “Did you now?” His voice is deeper, lower and she lets it wash over her.

“Yes, bed, now.” And with that, she pulls Steve towards their bedroom. Dinner can wait.


End file.
